She's so Lovely
by Sekai
Summary: She's across the Common Room. A few steps would have him by her side. Can he go the distance?


Harry cast a short glance over at the beautiful girl on the other side of the Common Room. He thought she was the most beautiful girl in the school. He'd seen magazines of 'beauty' hidden away in Dudley's old room – but they were nothing compared to her.

_She's blood, flesh and bone  
No tucks or silicone  
She's touch, smell, sight, taste and sound_

He had to stop dreaming of her.

Harry fastened his eyes once again on the Transfiguration book he had in his lap.

But his eyes could not linger there for long. He lifted his gaze once again. Her long hair cascaded down her shoulders and back; her eyes glinted with laughter there she sat with her friends. Nothing could ever happen between them, he couldn't put her in danger like that.

But then again – she was already in danger wasn't she? Everyone were in danger, and it was no secret which side her family was on.

She was only across the Common Room. A few steps would have him by her side.

_But somehow I can't believe  
That anything should happen  
I know where I belong  
And nothing's gonna happen_

Noting that he was staring (again!), Harry let his gaze fall.

He hadn't read a single sentence since she had swished into the common room.

Without wanting it, she controlled his every move, his every thought…

_'Cause she's so high  
High above me, she's so lovely  
She's so high, like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc or Aphrodite  
She's so high, high above me_

She was one of the prettiest girls in the whole of Gryffindor house - she was one of the prettiest girls in the whole school.

He had noted the looks she received from about every male in the school. But somehow, she managed to ignore them. He sighed deeply and lowered his gaze again. He cursed himself for not having more control on his own eyes.

_First class and fancy free  
She's high society  
She's got the best of everything_

She could have every guy she wanted, why would she choose Harry? The only thing he could bring to her life was danger and death.

She was the perfect girl and he was the perfect disaster.

_What could a guy like me ever really offer?  
She's perfect as she can be, why should I even bother?_

Harry looked around in the room and found several boys looking in the same direction as him. But she just sat there so unaware of everything - only focusing on her friends.

As he was about to tear his eyes loose from her she turned her head and met his gaze.

Terrified he broke the connection.

_'Cause she's so high  
High above me, she's so lovely  
She's so high, like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc or Aphrodite  
She's so high, high above me_

He focused hard on the book in front of him, but could not ignore the sound of light footsteps getting closer and closer.

"Hi Harry." He looked up at the girl of his every dream. He tried to speak but his mouth froze.

"How are you doing then?" She asked while seating herself next to him in the sofa.

"Fine," he managed to utter, "You?"

_She calls to speak to me  
I freeze immediately  
'Cause what she says sounds so unreal _

He closed his book and placed it on the table in front of them.

"Oh, you know. School can be pretty hard," she said.

"Yeah, I should know." A light laughter escaped her lips. If Harry should have made a goal in life at this precise moment, it would have been to make her life so happy that he could hear that laugh every day.

_'Cause somehow I can't believe  
That anything should happen  
I know where I belong  
And nothing's gonna happen_

He looked at her without a word. She had stopped laughing, but a smile still caressed her lips.

"What?" she asked when he didn't move his gaze, "Do I have something in my face?"

"No, no…" She raised one eyebrow. "No, really! You don't"

"OK" She leaned back, still watching him.

"Say Harry," she said, "How would you like going to Hogsmeade with me next week?" She looked at him. Harry's mind seemed to have gone blank. "I mean, if you'd like to..."

"Yeah. Sure." She smiled at him. The most beautiful smile he'd ever seen.

"I know how Hermione and my brother can be, bickering all the time…"

_'Cause she's so high  
High above me, she's so lovely  
She's so high, like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc or Aphrodite  
She's so high, high above me _

She smiled sweetly at him and rose. Harry watched Ginny Weasley move over to her friends on the other side of the common room. He smiled. Carefully he picked up his Transfiguration book. Only five minutes later two people dumped down next to him.

"You doing anything tomorrow?" Ron asked.

"Yeah…" How would Ron take the fact that Harry had a date with his sister?

A date with the most beautiful girl ever?

_Fin._

Characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Song belongs to Tal Bachman. Brought to me by Kurt Nilsen.


End file.
